


History Fail

by MercyGrim96



Series: Homestuck Drabbles [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, ENJOY IT, M/M, idk how to tag this, its jsut so random, just some funny stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyGrim96/pseuds/MercyGrim96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat get's mad when he finds out that Dave is failing history because he's been spending all of their classes staring at his troll boyfriend. When Karkat tells Bro the older Strider gives some great advice to get his brother to shape up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Fail

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this even is, I wrote it at random like two nights ago at 2 am when I thought I was gonna fail physics (I'll have you know that I happily didn't). Well enjoy the cuteness I guess!
> 
> Also be on the look out for more fanfics now that my semester is over and my finals are done!

Dave trudged home with disappointment in his eyes, Karkat knew exactly why. The dumbass was failing history class! Why the hell was he failing you ask? Dave’s only explanation was that he was staring at Karkat the whole time. What the fuck kind of explanation was that supposed to be Dave! 

“Karbabe, don’t be mad at me,” Dave said meakly as he trailed behind Karkat’s fast and angry stride.

“Just wait til I tell your brother about this Dave! You fucking idiot, why the hell would you spend the entire time staring at me instead of taking notes and listening to the teacher? What was going on in your think pan that made you decide for a second that that was okay!” Karkat flailed his arms in exasperation as he walked a little faster.

“Karkles, please, you’re just too irresistible,” Dave replied with a sigh, “Maybe we could go back to our room and I can make it up to ya, hmmmm? How bout that,” he asked as he waggled his eyebrows, even though the troll couldn’t see them.

“No Dave! You don’t seem to understand how serious this is,” Karkat screeched at him as they walked up the last fleet of stairs and rounded their apartment door. Karkat opened it with a huff and walked inside.

Of course the first thing he saw was a half-naked John on the couch with Bro underneath him. 

After five apologies, lots of awkward word stumbles and a now fully clothed John, everyone was seated in the living room, besides Dave, who Karkat had sent to their room.

“So what do ya gotta say little troll dude? Cuz I was kind of busy went you walked in here,” Bro said as he pulled John into his lap. John squeaked and blushed.

“Just wanted to let you know that your shitstain brother is failing his history class.”

“Well that just don’t slide in this household, John would you please be so kind as to tell my brother to meet me on the roof,” Bro asked his boyfriend. John nodded, “Thanks sugar,” He said as he gave John a kiss on the cheek and slapped the boys ass when John stood up. John glared at Bro as he left the room, a bright red blush on his cheeks.

Once John was gone Bro looked over at Karkat with as serious a face as a stoic Strider could muster, “Now listen up here my gray-skinned friend, I know that you are the one in charge of the bedroom, if you catch my drift.”

“Well I-“

“Oh come on, my little bro may be cool, but I can tell that he’s a total uke,” Bro said with a laugh, “So here’s what you got to do, and this works every time with John. Just deny him anything.”

“What do you mean,” Karkat looked at the older man in question.

“I mean, say you won’t fuck him until he get’s his grade up,” Bro replied casually.

“Are you for real? How the hell does that even work? It’s really that easy?”

“Trust me, it is,” Bro gave Karkat a thumbs up as he stood up and flashstepped to the roof.

~~

Karkat was reading a new troll romance book that he had recently gotten when Dave crawled into bed beside him and curled up into Karkat’s side.

“Hey babe you remember how I said I would make it up to you,” Dave said as he started to trace patterns into Karkat’s side. “Well~ I’m totally up for that right about now…”

Karkat set his book down on the nightstand and turned off the lamplight. He leaned over and gave Dave a quick kiss, but before Dave could try and do anything else Karkat rolled over onto his side and said, “Good-night Dave.”

Dave frowned and snuggled closer to the troll, “But Karkat, I’m horny,” he whined in Karkat’s ear.

Karkat rolled to face Dave, “Well that’s too bad because you’re not getting anything until you fix your grade in history.”

“But Kar-“

“Don’t ‘but Karkat’ me, your grade is unacceptable, and if you want any shenanigans to happen in the future I would suggest that you focus on your grades. Now Good-night Dave.”

Dave stared at his boyfriend in shock. After a half an hour of whining and begging Dave finally gave up and went to sleep.

~~

Three weeks later the history teacher informed Dave that he was doing much better in class and he was no longer failing. The second school was out Dave dragged Karkat home and immediately made a beeline for their bedroom, ignoring his half-naked best friend who was on top of his brother.

He did think he heard John smack Bro and say that they needed to stop fooling around in the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Kudos and comments are loved :)


End file.
